2002
Important Events Artists Formed *Addison Road *Anberlin *As Cities Burn *Capital Lights (then known as afterEIGHT) *Falling Up *The Fold *Jaymes Reunion *Jonezetta *Needtobreathe *Number One Gun *Stellar Kart *Telecast *Tenth Avenue North Artists Disbanded *Beanbag *Common Children Tours Albums Released January :*?? - Unusual by All Together Separate :*8 - This Is My Blood by Soul Embraced :*15 - Three, Then Four EP by Dave Barnes February :*5 - Sellout by Matthew West :*19 - The Rebirth of Kirk Franklin by Kirk Franklin :*19 - City on a Hill: Sing Alleluia by various artists :*26 - Can You Hear Us? by David Crowder Band :*26 - Obvious by Plus One :*26 - Worship God by Rebecca St. James :*26 - The Changing of Times by Underoath :*26 - This Is Solid State Volume 3 by various artists March :*5 - The Eleventh Hour by Jars of Clay :*12 - Adventures In Tokyo by Calibretto 13 :*19 - Her Greatest Inspirational Songs by Amy Grant :*26 - Thrive by Newsboys :*26 - Live! Volume 1 by The Orange County Supertones April :*9 - Slick Shoes by Slick Shoes :*23 - 12 Stones by 12 Stones May :*21 - Legacy...Hymns and Faith by Amy Grant :*21 - Ten Years and Running by MxPx :*21 - Engage by PAX217 :*21 - Fireproof by Pillar :*21 - Hindsight by John Reuben :*31 - 10,000 Charms by Robbie Seay Band June :*11 - Glam-rok by Fireflight :*18 - The Madness of the Crowds by Ace Troubleshooter :*18 - As I Lay Dying/American Tragedy by As I Lay Dying and American Tragedy July :*1 - Employee of the Month EP by Relient K :*2 - Turn the Tides by 38th Parallel :*2 - Contact by The Benjamin Gate :*2 - Songs from the Penalty Box Vol. 5 by various artists :*16 - Amazed by Lincoln Brewster :*16 - Collaborations by KJ-52 :*16 - Kutless by Kutless :*16 - Where Angels Fear to Tread by Matt Redman :*30 - One and Only by Big Daddy Weave August :*?? - These Days by By the Tree :*?? - Forever EP by Number One Gun :*?? - Carry Me Home by Third Day :*13 - All About Jesus by Charmaine :*13 - All the Time in the World by Jump5 :*13 - The Art of Translation by GRITS :*13 - 2:52 - Smarter, Stronger, Faster, Cooler by various artists :*20 - Silence by Blindside :*20 - All Right Here by Sara Groves :*27 - Again, For the First Time by Bleach September :*10 - Myself When I Am Real by Bebo Norman :*10 - Not to Us by Chris Tomlin :*17 - Stanley Climbfall by Lifehouse :*24 - Stay by Jeremy Camp :*24 - Stand Up by Everyday Sunday :*24 - Conceived In Fire by Living Sacrifice :*24 - Newsboys Remixed by Newsboys :*24 - Truthless Heroes by Project 86 October :*1 - Spoken For by MercyMe :*1 - WOW Hits 2003 by various artists :*8 - The Right Amount by Bon Voyage :*8 - Last One Picked by Superchick :*15 - The Exodus by Gospel Gangstaz :*15 - Christmas by Plus One :*22 - Greatest Hits by Big Tent Revival :*22 - Demon Hunter by Demon Hunter :*22 - Truth, Soul, Rock & Roll by The Elms :*22 - Hi-Fi Revival by The Orange County Supertones :*22 - Worship Again by Michael W. Smith :*22 - All the Joy in the World by Jump5 :*22 - The Life and Times of Absolute Truth by Tree63 :*29 - Hymnsongs by Phil Keaggy :*29 - Divine Discontent by Sixpence None the Richer November :*12 - Still Payin' Dues by P.O.D. :*16 - Libertad by Delirious? :*19 - Revolution by All Star United :*19 - Touch by Delirious? :*19 - Still Means War by Petra :*19 - Alien Youth: The Unplugged Invasion by Skillet :*19 - Gospelalphamegafunkyboogiediscomusic by T-Bone :*26 - Lift DVD by Audio Adrenaline :*30 - Rock by VOTA (then known as Casting Pearls) :*30 - Access:d by Delirious? December :*3 - December EP by Robbie Seay Band :*24 - Say It Loud by Sanctus Real Unknown Date :*''Direct EP'' by The 77s :*''Live @ the Door'' by The Afters (then known as Blisse) :*''As Cities Burn EP'' by As Cities Burn :*''In Loving Memory of Everything... I Never Had'' by Becoming the Archetype (then known as Nonexistent Failure) :*''Demographics'' by The Benjamin Gate :*''Flight'' by Building 429 :*''Preflight'' by Building 429 :*''Pictures of You'' by Corey Crowder (then known as A Farewell to Arms) :*''The Green CD'' by David Crowder Band :*''eLi Live at the Cup'' by eLi :*''Columbus EEP Thee EP'' by Emery :*''Rumble of 56'' by Flatfoot 56 :*''Broken Wings: Special Edition'' by Flyleaf (then known as Passerby) :*''Feeling Like Failure Now EP'' by The Fold :*''Movement EP'' by The Fray (summer) :*''Composition EP'' by Last Tuesday and Curbsquirrels :*''The End and the Beginning'' by Matt Maher :*''Welcome to the Real World'' by Manic Drive :*''Focal Point'' by Shawn McDonald :*''Trust'' by Justin McRoberts :*''Songs to the King EP'' by Pocket Full of Rocks :*''Rapture Ruckus'' by Rapture Ruckus :*''Seven Places'' by Seven Places :*''Promotional EP'' by Showbread :*''I Am Gibbon, Hear Me Roar'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''Tumbling After'' by Starfield :*''Broken Down'' by Tenth Avenue North :*''545'' by Chris Tomlin Category:Years